Deception
by Katgrl13254
Summary: Its been three years since Lucy left. Now thats she's returning will everythinggo back to normal will an unseen force keep her from the Natsu. Will they tell each other the truth or sill the deception drive them apart. Rated M for later chapters, I don't own Fairy tail. First Fan fic


Lucy stared out the train window her thoughts consumed with returning to Fairy tail. It had been awhile since she had been home. The mission was suppose to have been simple and Master had promised it wouldn't be more than a couple of days but instead it had dragged on for three years. She remembered everything about that day because it was the day she had pretended to leave Fairy Tail forever to go undercover in a dark guild. Lucy sighed it didn't do her any good to focus on the past right now. She need to worry about her future. The Dark Guild she had influtrated had discovered the truth and she'd spent the last three weeks on the move. Her only hope was to reach Fairy Tail. Master would know what to do but in Lucy's heart she knew she needed her team more importantly she need Natsu's help if he would forgive her. Lucy let the meomory wash over her knowing surpressing it would only make things worse.

Lucy sat infront of Mira, Master and Laxus. She was quiet. "You want me to go undercover alone to a Dark Guild?" she stared at each of them waiting for someone to laugh and say it was a joke. Master spoke softly almost like he was reassuring a child, "Yes. This guild has been abducting Celestial Mages for what purpose the council doesn't even know. Being your one of the top Celestial Mages you could be next but maybe we can use whatever their plan is against them by having you join..." Lucy shoot up causing her chair to fall clatting to the floor and cutting Master off. Mira looked surprised and rose to hug Lucy only to be shoved away. The hurt showed deeply on her face but Mira returned to her seat. Laxus chuckled he always found it funny when Lucy would push away the woman she admired most. He felt a scolding slap upside is head from his grandfather and he quieted for now. "I can't...Please Master there has to be another way. Maybe Erza or Elfman." Lucy stuttered trying not to cry. she knew that the mission was important but Lucy was afraid that she was far from ready to take on a solo mission and one of such extremes. Master sat quietly at first and waited. After a few beaths Lucy calmed and sat down. "Lucy it will only be for a little bit just to get the plan and get out. I promise it will only feel like a couple of days." Master looked doubtful but his voice ringed with confidence. He watched his child's face as she thought. With a heavy sigh Lucy agreed and stood to leave. She knew what she had to do and he would let her after all they couldn't afford to have it staged.

Sitting at the bar Lucy thought long about what had to happen. Every part of her wanted to go to Natsu and tell him everything about what happened. Lucy felt Mira lay her hand on hers. 'Tell him Lucy." Lucy looked at Mira confused. "I don't know what your talking about." Mira just gave her a skeptical look. "You should so that when you leave he'll come for you." Lucy shook her head. That was the one thing that would stop her is telling him the truth. Before she could reply to Mira she felt a imilar prescence approach. She always knew when he was near. "Oi, Luce want to go on a Job..." Lucy whipped around and smacked Natsu slean accross the face. Everone in the guild silenced and stared. Gary was the first to speak up. "Hey Lucy what the..." before he could finish Loki stood in front of him staring at him with a finish that I dare you look. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS PLACE ANYMORE." Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. As if on cue the matser came down and asked what had happened. Natsu spoke before Lucy could respond, "I thought this was your dream but if not just remove your mark and go." Natsu looked as if he was about to cry. Happy tried to go to Lucy but she swatted him away. Turning her back so that no one could see her tears. She replied fine and did so as she walked out. No one spoke or even knew what to do. As Loki followed he looked at Master. "I hope for your sake nothing happens to her. Natsu your a fool." With that he left.

"You know crying won't fix it." Lucy opened her eyes to see an unwanted guest. The girl was from the dark guild only she didn't really hold any eligence. She just came and went as she pleased. "Right and I'm suppose to listen to the girl that doesn't show her face or tell anyone her name." The hooded girl chuckled. "At least I'm not dumb enough to dream about the guy I hurt because I didn't want to say I L-O-V-E you." Lucy glared at the other women. She never let her forget that she had dreamed of Natsu while they'd shared a room. "You know Lucy, you could just ask." Lucy froze and looked at the other girl. Lucy was confused as to what the girl meant. The girl sighed and turned as if she was looking out the window. "You checked on him didn't you?" Lucy asked quietly. The girl looked at Lucy or at least thats how it seemed. "I just happened to be on some missions around here but is that really want to know. Come now surely you can do better." Lucy could hear the annoyance in the girls voice. The girl laughed, "All right yes and here's a free be you weren't replaced according to a mage that was walking home from the guild. Honestly though you all should watch the shadows." Lucy swallowed. She didn't know much about this girl and it worried her that the guild could be spied on that easily. As lucy was thinking a cloack surrounded her. she looked up and that Miss Mysterious had covered her just before one of the Madrid serpant members walked passed. He stopped and looked between the two women. " If that was her wouldn't I have signalled already." the cold retort caused the man to pale he looked away from Lucy and backed away slowly appologizing. Lucy exhaled that had been too close. "Your welcome." Lucy nodded to the other girl. "Whats your name?" she asked with out thinking. "Ayame." Lucy gapped at the response. At that point Ayame stopped talking. Lucy would ask a question every now and again but she never said another word. Lucy giving up on getting Ayame to talk turned to the window. THe scenary was still unfimilar to her.

Ayame watched as Lucy gave up on her questions. I wouldn't want to give away the plan now would I? She thought to herself. It had takens years to get to this moment but minutes to ruin everything. Although I could use this to my advantage. "Lucy tell me about the guild." Ayame with held a chuckle as the Lucy jumped from her speaking. Lucy gave a wary smile. "Well before I left it was a family. Everyone cared and helped each other out even though there were teams. It can be a tad noisy and they love to fight." Lucy felt at easy thinking about her home and family. Ayame was confused. Lucy had always given her the impression of a princess type but the guild she seemed so attached to didn't fit that person. Prehaps I was to quick to judge. "I've only ever known Madrid Serpant. Its not home but I make money and I guess thats why I kept going back. Nobody ever tried to talk to me or learn about me." Lucy listened to Ayame and felt sorrow fill her heart for the girl. Its true that the dark guild had been every man for themself but to have that be the only family she knew seemed wrong. "Ayame why don't you give Fairy Tail a chance?" Ayame sighed. "I'll think about it." Lucy smiled maybe it wasn't to late for everyone at Madrid. "You should rest. I'll wake you when we're close." Lucy was surprised by Ayame's offer and acceppted. It had been awhile since she had slept.

Erza watched as Natsu sat in the corner. Since Lucy had left he hadn't been the same. She wasn't sure what had cased the change but she did know that he had been searching for any news but there never was any. Erza looked at Gray and nudged him. "Ow, what?" Gray looked at Erza extremely annoyed and regretted it when she shot him her signature I'll kick your ass look. "Talk to him. This can't go on its been three years. If she wanted to come back she would have." Since Lucy had left her name wasn't said without drawing a reaction from Natsu. It would cause him to jump up and demand to answers but there never were any. "Erza, Gray. I may not socialize but my hearing is fine." Notsu yelled. He knew they hadn't forgotten his hearing but it still irritated him when they would whisper about him. Having had enough of his attitude Erza got up. "SHe's gone accept it and move on." Natsu shot up. He never won a match against Erza but that never stopped him from trying. "Com'on guys give it a break." everyone stared at Mira. Normally she would have let them have it out but not today. She hated lying to her guild mates and this fight happened two or three times a week. Master sat staring at his children. He had given up on hope of Lucy's return when they never recieved reports and she hadn't come back. Markov assumed that Madrid Serpant had figured out Lucy was a mole and done away with her. The only problem was none of her Celestial Spirits had surfaced and Celestial Mages had stopped disappearing. None of this sat well with him.

As things settled down a strange cloacked figure appeared from the shadows. Everyone stared in confusion. They didn't recognize this person. Gajeel was the first to sniff out it wasn't a person but a bird under a spell. He got up but when he did it dropped something. Natsu caught the item immediately. "How did you get this." the cloack firgure just disappeared leaving a confused and dazed Raven in its wake. Master was unsettled. Natsu stared at the object. He had bought it to give Lucy when he asked her out. In his had was the locket he had thrown into the river. "Could it be her?" Wendy asked. She had help Natsu pick it out and knew he had thrown it away. "No but whatever it was doesn't bode well with me." Gajeel stated. Levy hugged his arm. Things had just started to feel normal and now she wasn't sure. Cana spoke up next. "The cards tell of our princess coming back but I don't like the card that follows." Every one stared as she held up a card showing destruction. Mira gasped and Master stood. "Let us see what comes my children. Let us hope that the card is wrong and prepare for Lucy's return." a stillness settled accross the room and the raven flew away. 


End file.
